


-----------

by Salazar101



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Apple of Eden, Gen, Madness, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salazar101/pseuds/Salazar101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“'But I don’t want to go among mad people,' ^lice remarked.<br/>'Oh, you can’t help that,' said the (at. 'We’re all mad here. I’m mad. You’re m*d.'<br/>'How do you know I’m mad?' said Alice~.<br/>'You ---must--- be,” said the Cat. 'or you wouldn’t have come here.'”</p><p>------------</p>
            </blockquote>





	-----------

**Author's Note:**

> Published January 19th 2011

I know I should stop looking into the Apple. What I see there is-  
  
How much time passes before we are considered dead? How much time of worried side glances and hands on our shoulders. Are you okay? Are you okay? How long before we are considered mad? I look into the Apple and see things no one can understand. Drop it says Malik. It will be your death says Malik. What is death what is-------------- I can't see I can't see sometimes I can't see and the Apple is my only light. Look into the light I look into the light and I see again. For how long? How much longer can I gaze into this light and not go blind?  
  
I can hear these sounds when I see things from the corner of my eyes. Sounds like  
  
\--------  
  
and  
  
^^^^^^^  
  
and  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
I don't understand. Sometimes I see Malik but sometimes he is not there. Maria shakes me, slaps me. Snap out of it. Snap out of what? I see my sons...sometimes. I HEAR my sons and they say  
  
\-----~ ~ ~^~^-----  
  
and I say  
  
  
 _sssshhhhhhhhh_  
  
  
  
A moment of clarity. Maria Maria where have I been? I ponder what is madness, what is the Apple doing to me? Laying bed with my head cleared of all but one sound. One sound that has not left me, I think it is the sound of the Apple speaking to me but I do not want to hear what it has to say. I tell Malik that I am through with the Apple, I will not answer the call, I will not respond to the sound of ringing in my ears the ever present _eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_.  
  
Good, good brother, leave it....leave it and raise your sons they have missed their father. I sit with my sons and teach them what I know I-  
  
\-----------  
  
-sit with the Apple in my palm and faces crawl out of the wall...bodies without torsos and smiling laughing faces and _they_ are screaming^^^^^^  
  
~~~~no  
  
 _I_ am screaming.  
  
 _eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssshhhhhhhhhhh_  
  
-am not the best father to these boys but I try my best. Maria says they could have had _worse_ and then Malik says he doesn't know _how_ and they laugh and I laugh because I love them. A shining moment of love captured perfectly in a lens of clarity.  
  
It doesn't laugh long.  
  
last  
  
last long.  
  
I stay away from the Apple, I do, but this madness has me blacking out and I know I come to finding myself with the Apple in my hands. I don't remember taking it. I don't remember finding it. They hide it from me.  
  
Something is burning  
  
it's me  
  
it's me  
  
I open my mouth and I scream, "^^^^^^^^^^"  
  
And I-  
  
-laying in bed crying because I can't remember my name or where I am but my mouth waters for a fresh juicy apple.   
  
Tied down.  
  
Crouched over my desk and so much LIGHT  
  
 _I CAN SEE IN THE LIGHT IT IS ALL SO CLEAR_  
  
"~~~~~~~"  
  
"^^------~~~~~~~----" says Malik.  
  
I'm so tired, no one understands how much work it is to be mad. Mostly I stay in bed now, tied down with ropes I cannot chew through. Mostly it is darkness, sometimes I can see blurry faces of people I _used_ to know. Not so much anymore.  
  
It is  
  
just  
  
 _eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_


End file.
